129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchant
See also: Market, Market Place, Sales Guide A player may enter merchant mode to sell certain items to other players. Entering merchant mode costs 0.01% of the total price of all items in your shop. Once a shop is sold out completely, it is removed from the map. Inventory A P2P character can select certain items from their regular inventory to be placed in their merchant shop. By clicking on unequipped items, they can select a quantity and price for goods to be placed in their shop. How many items they can place in their shop is equal to their level. If a player's subscription runs out while in merchant mode, they will be left in merchant mode until they next log in. Merchant Mode Before Merchant mode can be enabled, a player has to setup their shop by inserting items for sale. To do this, click on your character in game and select "Organize my shop" from the drop down left. A player can click on their avatar and select merchant mode; in this mode, other players will see a bag by the player's avatar. The bag will have a log if the merchant is selling resources, potion vials if the merchant is selling potions or parchments, and/or a sword if the merchant is selling equip-able items. This mode requires your other characters to remain logged off. Logging onto the same server with another character turns off merchant mode. You can have one merchant active on each server per account (i.e. one on Henual and one on Eratz). To transfer items between your characters, simply put them in your bank vault. Of course, this does somewhat cut down on players in merchant mode throughout high traffic areas. Restrictions * Only six merchants can be active at any given Coordinates at one time, except for Market Places, which can hold up to 30 merchants. * On some maps you cannot enter merchant mode at all. This includes maps with class statues, Zaaps, Markets, several maps around Bonta and Brakmar and some others. * The number of items allowed in your merchant mode is equal to your current combat level. General Guide for Selling # If you have made something, sell them outside the workshop where you made them. # If you have raw materials for other professions, sell them outside their workshops. # If you have weapons suitable for your class, sell them outside your temple. # General stuff for various needs: Sell at the gathering places, like entrances to Dungeons. # It is useless to pick a point just because you are the only one in this area. Nobody knows what you are selling - it is not written on your face! # Since the game started only full members have priority to switch to merchant mode so, in theory, finding an available area in Astrub is easy. But it can still be difficult to find a good spot, because the best spots are taken very fast. # You can make good money selling Quest items near where they are needed! # Try researching or just asking helpful players the typical street value for a resource. Sometimes you can buy a resource for less than it's worth from other people or even from local shops. Then you can resell it for higher prices for good profit! # Check out the Scroll Page to see what resources are available to exchange for scrolls. Those resources will always sell faster than non-scroll items. Resources that are food for pets will also sell easily, as well as items that are rare drops from professions such as farmer (i.e. Golden Wheat). # It is preferable to not to place items in your merchant that you KNOW will not sell (useless). People will get accustomed to see you as a good seller if they see only good or useful items in your merchant for several days. # Try to keep one same area place your character to sell. If that particular map is full (already with 6 merch) then go to the next map; but stay in the area. This way potential buyers will find you easier. Category:Game Information